


Home Is Whenever You Lie With Me

by wordsbykaly



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Home, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sweet, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsbykaly/pseuds/wordsbykaly
Summary: Kang Younghyun is finally home, and so is she.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Home Is Whenever You Lie With Me

**Author's Note:**

> From the dialogue prompt: "What? Does that feel good?"

Finally, Younghyun is home.

Vinnie would be lying if she said she didn’t miss him (even if those were the first words out of her mouth when he poked his head through their bedroom door, annoying smile in place). It had only been a month since he left to go on tour in Europe with his band but it was still a month too long of not hearing his voice echo down the hallways. Of not having his eyes tell her secrets words cannot contain. Of not seeing his lips curve into a smile when he tasted something knew she was trying out. These were things already imprinted on her mind, buried so deep into the folds of her brain that it was impossible for her to forget them. But she longed for them, longed for _him_ – him and his dorky Darth Vader impression that he’d make when she was tired from a long day of work. Him and the words that sprung out of his mind and touched her heart; poetry, even if he was too modest to call them that.

Him, all of him, in every possible way.

Now he shuffles around the room, and even the way his feet pad around the floor makes her smile. It’s one of the never too many familiar sounds that automatically put her at ease. Every now and then, he looks at her watching him and it’s as if their eyes do the talking, as if their joy at being together again is something words alone cannot express. But Vinnie doesn’t miss the way his shoulders droop, heavy with the fatigue of a long trip; and the way his face rests, as if sleep is the only thing that would bring him relief, tugs at her heart.

Which is why as soon as he settles under their warm cotton blanket, she reaches for him and buries her face in his chest. As if on reflex, his arms encircle her as he rests his soft cheek on the top of her head.

“And here I was thinking you didn’t miss me,” he murmurs, his free hand stroking her long dark hair trailing behind her.

“As if I could ever not miss you, dummy,” she says, smiling into his white shirt, breathing in the sweet scent of their detergent and his skin. “Who else was going to do the dishes if you keep going away to gallivant abroad for too long, huh?” She says this in jest and they both know it. It’s been years of this setup and they’ve gotten used to it over time, but it doesn’t mean that they don’t ache with each day they are apart, two souls sleeping in different houses which never quite feel like home without the familiar warmth of their person beside them.

“Well, I’m not going anywhere, my love,” he whispers. He places a soft, lingering kiss on the top of her head and she sighs into him, closes her eyes and relishes the intimacy she’d craved for weeks.

She can feel him smile at her reaction, and imagines him closing his eyes as he shifts his body so that they can rest more comfortably in bed. “What?” he mumbles, the weariness finally catching up to him and pulling him back into the land of dreams. “Does that feel good?”

She doesn’t say anything; instead, she reaches out to turn off the overhead lights, plunging the room into semi-darkness. Half-asleep, his arms pull her closer to him, unwilling to let his person go. Not that she’s going anywhere aside from the dreamland he’s on his way to.

Because finally, after a month of waiting, Vinnie is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lump of softness lol idk if I did a good job because I was stuck on this prompt for so long and I'm not quite sure if I got the feels right for this, but lmk what you guys think okay? Thank you for your time :)


End file.
